chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Kronos (Space Marine)
Name: 'Kronos *'Rank: 'Lieutenant *'Born: '272.M41 *'Cult: 'Deathwishers - Leader *'Status: Serving the Chapter - 2nd in command of the 5th Company 'About' ''''A good marine, loyal, strong, skilled, and possessing a sound tactical mind, indeed, he would be perfect Captain material, were it not for his Deathwisher attitude. The Deathwishers believe their ultimate goal is to repay the eternal debt given to them by the Emperor's sacrifice, of course, they aim to repay their debt in a deserving fashion, so killing themselves is not considered viable payment. However, this attitude can result in Kronos leading his marines into overly dangerous situations, in the 'hopes' that they can find a foe powerful enough to 'repay their debt'. This doctrine can also result in endangering those around them, as demonstrated in Operation Ghostly Justice, when Kronos and his Deathwishers charged into the Inaria facility with reckless abandon and complete disregard for stealth, activating the facilities automated defence systems in the process. Despite these flaws, Kronos is still considered an effective Liuetenant, leading his squads to victory on several occasions, for when he puts his Deathwisher attitude aside, he can assess the situation and devise tactics and plans that swiftly turn the tide of battle, barking orders as he cuts down foes in the swirling melee. In 337.M41 Kronos led half of the Fifth Company to Templos where they quelled civilian riots with an unexpectadly even-handed expertise, inflicting minimal casualties and quickly bringing order. In the wake of the creation of the Chapter Cult in 346.M41, Kronos believed the Deathwishers no longer had a place in the Chapter. Both he and Quintor asked Chapter Master if they could take the entirety of the Deathwishers on a suicide mission to Subsector Mortis. Chapter Master of course refused such a pointless waste of resources, and Kronos was left feeling somewhat confused and dejected. Later in 350.M41, Chapter Master more extensively rebuked Quintor and Kronos for asking such a thing, emphasising that both their own value and that of the machinery they would have taken to oblivion with them is of utmost importance to the entire Chapter and is extremely difficult to acquire. Realising their apparently selfless request for a suicide mission was in fact quite selfish, Kronos and Quintor resolved to behave more responsibly with their beliefs. In 351.M41 in the Cleansing of San Larion Kronos was stranded on the planet for weeks, he and his squad fending off countless genestealers without support and surviving against the worst of odds. After the patriarch was killed the Lieutenant and his surviving marines were recovered. Stats, Skills and Traits *Weapon Skill 41 *Agility 43 **Stealth (+10) *Willpower 40 **Leadership (+10) *Insanity: 1 Special Equipment *Customised 'Crowdbreaker' Riot Shield - Arbites issue riot-shield, customised by Kronos to allow usage of a boltgun through firing notch in the side, whilst retaining full mobility and increased protection. '''Quotes: ' "As Deathwishers, it is our duty to die for the Emperor and Chapter Master, the only thing up to you, is how you choose to die." - as a new group of marines seek to join the Deathwishers, Lieutenant Kronos tell them what it means to be part of his cult. Category:Ghosts of Retribution Category:Space Marine Category:Deathwishers